


Who visits my grave, as life strolls away?

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Hope, Till Death Do Us Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought to be the one that survived your loved ones..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who visits my grave, as life strolls away?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tess Gerritsen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tess+Gerritsen).



> Remember there is never an ending, it's the beginning of something excitingly new...

Shy peaks the sun through the old oak, the day they lied your sons down their graves. You walked along the line of tombstones, where names on the tombstones, are just names with no meaning to you.

The wind whispers softly along the graves of the people gone and almost forgotten.  
Somewhere in the distance, as the wind comes your way, you can hear the laughter of the children she saved that day.

A Kindergarten next to a graveyard, could it be extremer?

Life was gone, life started, the life lived...

You kneel down at the marble tombstone before you and close your eyes...

After a long while, while dwelling on your memories of days gone by, you stand up and turn away from the tombstone you just embraced with a bitter kind of melancholy.

She saved so many children and that day she became a hero. But as life strolls away, all that will be left of her, are the bones in her grave, and her name on a tombstone.

Maura Dorothea Rizzoli - Isles

August 07, 1976 - September 05, 2013

Jane Clementine Isles - Rizzoli

Mai 15, 1976 - Mai 15, 2012

Together at last.

"Home." is the only word you utter to your companion.

"Home, Angela.." he says and wraps his arm around your shoulder.

You never expected to survive your children, you never wanted too either.  
All that's left for you is a car-ride to their graves.

 

###


End file.
